


it's a date!

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: request: "If you are accepting asks would you please write a Tsuzuru scenario, maybe a confession to a crush."
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader, Tsuzuru Minagi/Reader
Kudos: 12





	it's a date!

“Wait, what?”

“I, uh…,” said Tsuzuru, cheeks flushed as he met your eyes. “I have a crush on you, (y/n). I have for a long time, actually.”

He reached out to take your hands, gently cupping them in his own. His face reddened the longer you stood there, but you knew yours was too. 

“You’ve been so good to me in my time here– I couldn’t really help it.”

He rubbed his thumb over the back of your hands, staring at your fingers before looking up to meet your gaze again. 

“Tsuzuru…” you whispered. “I had no idea!”

“Haha, I expected as much.” He squeezed your hands, and you felt your heart pound in your chest. You had never had anyone confess to you before, and you would never have anticipated it being someone as charming as Tsuzuru. 

“Do you want to grab coffee sometime?” you blurted out, holding back a giggle as you watched his eyebrows shoot up.

“Uh! Y-yeah! Sounds great!” he stammered. A silly grin crept onto his face.

“Awesome.” You smiled at the blushing young man before you. “It’s a date!”


End file.
